


the golden string

by goldenchemi



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Frenemies, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenchemi/pseuds/goldenchemi
Summary: It's the fifth day since Donghyun moved in and there wasn't any day that he could sleep properly.





	the golden string

Yunseong had been looking at the house next door through his window for a whole five minutes. A new family just moved in and trucks were parked in front of their house.

It was not like there was something interesting, but Yunseong thought it was better than doing his summer vacation homeworks. Yunseong loved doing his homeworks but that was he had been doing since three hours ago and his brain needed a break.

It seemed like the new family had a son around his age. Yunseong saw a purple hair guy unloading his stuff from the trucks.

For some reasons, his eyes kept following the guy. _T_ _he hair reminds me of my favourite fruit_ , he thought.

He was too focus on him that he didn't realize that the purple hair guy were putting his stuff in the room next to him, just a meter apart from where he was standing.

On another side of window, the other guy could see that his neighbor kept staring at him. But he didn't bother to do anything about it, he was too busy unloading his stuffs.

The ring on Yunseong's phone snapped him out. It was the message from his classmates, Jungmo. He asked him about their homework.

Yunseong replied to his message and then continued doing his homeworks.

\-----

It was evening when Donghyun finally finished unloading his stuff and cleaning his room. The noise from his stomach made him went down stair to grab some food.

It was still early for dinner so he only grabbed a bar of chocolate.

He sat on the dining chair while scrolling through his phone. _Hm, nothing much_ , he thought.

Suddenly, his mom tapped on his shoulder. He stopped playing with his phone and asked her, "Yes mom?"

She pointed on a basket of fruit on the table, "Donghyun, can you help me give this fruit to our next door neighbor?" He nodded and grabbed the basket.

He headed outside to the house next door.

\-----

"Who's there?" Yunseong shouted from inside the house when he heard someone knocked on his door.

He walked to the door and took a peek through the peephole. _Ah, it's the purple hair guy._

He opened the door and put his best smile. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Um, I just moved in, the next door. My mom asked me to give you this." He scratched the back of his neck and gave him a fruit of basket.

"I see. Thank you." He smiled while receiving the basket. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Donghyun, and you?"

"Yunseong." He offered his hand for a shake. "I have been living here since I was a kid. So if there's anything you want to ask about this neighborhood or if you need something, you can just always knock on my door." He said warmly.

The other guy smiled and shaked his hand, "That would be really helpful, thank you." He checked on his watch. "Uh, seems like it's the time for dinner. I'll see you around?" He smiled.

"Sure, I'll see you around Donghyun."


End file.
